Rescue Me/Transcript
(In Atlanta, Stefan's doppelgänger, Tom, is accompanying an injured woman to the ER) : Tom: 'You've got a good grip there. What's your name? ''(The woman has an oxygen mask on, so she couldn't answer him even if she wanted to) : '''Tom: '''My name is Tom. You're going to be alright. '''IN MYSTIC FALLS: (Sloan continues to fry Stefan's brain to keep the link between Stefan and Tom strong enough to derive additional information about him and his whereabouts) '' : '''Sloan: '''His name is Tom Avery. I heard that much. '''IN ATLANTA:' : Tom: ' Pneumothorax. I need a 10-gauge needle now. : '''Doctor: '''We'll take it from here. : '''Tom: '''If you don't do it now, she's not going to make it to the operating table. ''(Tom injects the woman with something, causing her to jerk on the gurney) 'IN MYSTIC FALLS: ' : 'Sloan: '''Come on, Stefan! I need your help with the link. Tell me what you see! Tell me where to find your doppelgänger. '''IN ATLANTA: ' : '''Doctor: You're a real piece of work, Avery. They must have broke the mold when they made you. (The woman looks as if she's feeling better, but the other hospital staff rush her off into the operating room) IN MYSTIC FALLS: : Stefan: 'Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital ''(With that, Sloan finally takes her hands off Stefan, breaking the link) : 'Sloan: '''Good. Now your friends can go kill him. '''TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: ' (At the Salvatore house, Elena lies awake in Damon's bed. She is in deep thought until she hears her phone start buzzing on the nightstand. When she picks it up, she sees her alarm is set for 12:00 pm, for a parent/teacher conference at Jeremy's school. After sitting there for a few minutes, she looks over at Damon, who is sleeping, and tries to sneak out of the bed) : 'Damon: '''Good morning, sunshine! : '''Elena: '''Oh! Um, Did I wake you? : '''Damon: '''No, I've been up for three hours. : '''Elena: '''Really? Because you didn't say a word. : '''Damon: '''Neither did you. : '''Elena: '''Well, I didn't really have much to say. Nothing has changed. We're still bad for each other and we are still broken up. Last night was a mistake. : '''Damon: '''Maybe we should keep making mistakes? Big ones.. ''(Elena gets up to leave, but Damon runs up to her and prevents her from going) '' : '''Elena: '''Oh. Seriously, Damon. Put some clothes on, or at least get out of my way. I need to go. : '''Damon: '''Your loss. I make one hell of a naked breakfast. ''(Elena finally sneaks past Damon to leave) '''IN ATLANTA: (Caroline and Enzo are sitting across from one another in a diner. Caroline with a newspaper, and Enzo doing nothing but trying to get her attention. Her phone starts buzzing on the table, but before she can pick it up, Enzo snatches it from her) '' : '''Enzo (answering the phone)'': Atlanta assassination squad. How may we be of service? : '''Sloan: I take it you haven't located the doppelgänger yet? : Enzo: 'You told us to find a nameless paramedic at the scene of a car accident in a city of freeways, fried green tomatoes and terrible drivers. It's not exactly as easy as it sounds. : '''Sloan: '''Which is why I'm calling.. the doppelgänger's name is Tom Avery. And I just saw him deliver a patient to Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital. : '''Caroline: '''She saw him? ''(Caroline grows angry and jerks the phone from Enzo's hand) : '''Caroline'' (to Enzo): She did the vision thing again? : '''Caroline (to Sloan):'' We had a deal. I find Stefan's last living doppelgänger : '''Sloan'' (interrupting her):'' Tom : Caroline'' '(sarcastically): Tom. I-I (lowering her voice) take care of Tom and in return, you stop using Stefan to psychically doppel-bomb him. Because every time you link the two, you are frying Stefan's brain. : 'Sloan: '''I don't give a damn about his brain. It's his blood that matters. ''(Stefan is unconscious at this point. The travelers are carrying him across the abandoned train station on a makeshift gurney) : 'Sloan: '''And until Stefan and Elena are the last two doppelgängers on Earth, their blood is useless to me. So you better believe I'll give Stefan a back alley lobotomy if you fail to kill Tom Avery. : '''Caroline: '''Well, I don't fail at things. So do it again and I'll kill you too. ''(Caroline hangs up the phone and flings it across the booth) : '''Enzo'' (looking amused): I'll kill you too? You're like a perky, blonde angel of death. Almost had me convinced. '''AT MYSTIC GRILL:' (Damon is sitting at the bar, throwing back shots, as Tyler and Matt watch on) : Tyler: '''The breakfast of champions. : '''Matt: Let me guess, this is about Elena? : Damon: '''You know, that is so incredibly insightful, Donovan. You're really street smart, for someone working behind that bar, for what is it, 3 years now? : '''Tyler: '''At least he's not looking for answers at the bottom of a glass. : '''Damon: '''Tyler Lockwood's now a life coach, despite running his own life into the ground. Perfect. : '''Matt: If you wanted advice, why didn't you just talk to Stefan? : Damon: 'Because it's diffcult to explain to your brother that you just broke up with the former love of his life, and then broke the bed. : '''Tyler: '''Woah. TMI. : '''Damon: '''Besides, I've got you two idiots. ''(Damon pours Tyler a shot) : '''Damon: '''Mystic Falls amateur therapists. : '''Matt: I'm only listening to you because I'm getting paid. (Damon takes back one of the bills he's laid on the table) : Damon: 'Less and less by the second. Anyway, Stefan's not an option. He's off doing some research project with Caroline. Don't worry wolf boy, I'm sure they're just friends. ''(They give each other "the look" before they are interrupted by Liv) : '''Liv (handing money to Matt): Bottle of Gin and let me see you break the seal. (The whole trio look at her in surprise) : Liv: 'What can I say? I got issues. : '''Damon: '''Well, pull up a chair girl, tell the professionals your problems.. just talk slow and use small words. : '''Liv: '''Thanks but never, ever. Bye. ''(Liv walks off, leaving them all with nothing to say. Damon's phone rings) : 'Damon: '''Well boys, I hate to cut the session short, but unlike you, I have other places to be today, but don't worry, I'll be back. I've got deep, dark, childhood trauma that I'm just itchin' to talk about. ''(Damon takes one last shot, throws down some money and the empty glass and prepares to leave, but before he can, he sees Jeremy enter the bar and go sit down at Liv's empty table) 'AT MYSTIC FALLS HIGH: ' (People are lined up by the dozens, each standing in front of a table at the high school. Elena stands in one of the lines with her phone in her hand) : '''Mrs. Douglas: '''As the guidance counselor, you'll first meet with me individually and then you'll have an open house with your child's teachers, : '''Elena (to Bonnie over the phone): Hey Bon. : Bonnie: '''Hey. I got your text. What's the friend emergency? : '''Elena: '''Damon and I broke up. It's final. : '''Bonnie: '''Oh my God. When did it happen? : '''Elena: '''Last night : '''Bonnie: '''But you didn't come home last night. : '''Elena ''(whispering):'' Uh. That's because I slept with him. : Bonnie: 'Oh! : '''Elena: '''Post breakup : '''Bonnie: '''Ugh. : '''Elena: '''Was that irresponsible? : '''Bonnie: '''Probably.. Does Jeremy know that you and Damon definitely, maybe, broke up? : '''Elena: '''No. He wasn't at the house last night; thankfully. : '''Bonnie: '''Well.. that's weird. He didn't mention anything to me. If he wasn't at home, where was he? : '''Elena: '''I.. don't know. That doesn't really help with the whole irresponsible thing, does it? ''(Elena waits for Bonnie to respond, but her attention is now firmly on Luke, who has just entered the same room as her) '' : '''Elena: '''Bonnie? : '''Bonnie: '''Uhh. Sorry, Katherine's cute BFF just showed up. : '''Elena: '''I think his name is Luke. : '''Bonnie: '''I have an idea. Since you and Damon are officially over... : '''Elena: '''Nice try, but, uh, I think Damon is more of his type. : '''Bonnie: '''They'd be cute too. ''(Elena laughs, but starts to pull away when she realizes she's now at the front of the line) '' : '''Elena: '''Hey, look Bonnie, I, uh, I gotta go. Thanks for listening ''(She hangs up the phone as she takes a seat in front of the guidance counsiler) : 'Elena: '''Hey, Mrs. Douglas. : '''Mrs. Douglas: '''Elena! It's good to see you : '''Elena: '''You too : '''Mrs. Douglas: '''Although you're not on the list as Jeremy's primary contact. : '''Elena: '''Then who is? ''(She looks down at the paper to see) : '''Damon (yelling across the room): Damon Salvatore. Present. (Damon squeezes into the chair with Elena) IN A HOSPITAL IN ATLANTA: (Caroline signs in at the front desk) : Caroline: 'So, the receptionist doesn't know Tom personally, but I compelled him to call someone who does. ''(Enzo and Caroline now sit and wait for someone to come speak with them. Enzo just stares at her until Caroline pulls out a magazine and starts reading it) : 'Enzo: '''Okay. I give up. I can't tell if you're avoiding the mission, or me. : '''Caroline: '''Well why can't it be both? : '''Enzo: '''Because I've earned some company, after hand delivering the antidote that kept Damon and Elena from consuming each other.. Literally. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah, well that doesn't mean I trust you. I still don't understand why you're even here. : '''Enzo: '''Damon's trying to be a good boy these days, which means I'm in need of a new murder buddy. ''(Caroline side-eyes him) : 'Enzo: '''I'm joking! A joke.. british humor.. ''(Caroline is clearly not interested in speaking with him any further. So Enzo picks up his own magazine and starts reading from it) '' : '''Enzo: '''Ahh. Modern women. All bosom, no mystery. Present company excluded. : '''Caroline: '''Dear God. Please don't tell me that I am the real reason you're here. : '''Enzo: '''Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals... : '''Caroline: '''Mhmm. Arrogant, tactless, completely unable to take a hint. : '''Enzo: '''Precisely. Well, to be honest, you remind me of someone I once knew. She worked for the Augustines. : '''Caroline: '''You mean, she tortured you? I can definitely relate to that. : '''Enzo: '''Maggie was only there to observe my behavior in captivity. I quite liked her, actually. : '''Caroline: '''And let me guess, she made you want to be a better man. : '''Enzo: '''Not at all. She just reminded me that I was good all along. ''(Caroline seems surprised by his answer, but before she can retort, a doctor comes to talk to them) : '''Doctor: '''You were asking about Tom Avery? : '''Caroline: '''Yes. We need to see him as soon as possible. It's a matter of life or death. : '''Doctor: '''I wish I could help. Tom Avery was a pain in my ass, but he was also the best paramedic I ever met. : '''Enzo: '''What do you mean, "was"? : '''Doctor: '''He disappeared four months ago. No one knows where he is. ACT 2: (At the travelers camp, Stefan finally regains consciousness after having his mind messed with by Sloan and the other travelers) : '''Stefan ''(to Sloan):'' We moved. Why? : Sloan: 'We don't call us travelers for our mileage points. : '''Stefan: '''I know this place. We're right outside of Mystic Falls. : '''Sloan: '''Believe me, I'd rather be at the beach right now, but this is where we're supposed to meet our fearless leader. : '''Stefan: '''Markos, right? You said he wants our blood. Why? ''(Before she can answer, Stefan's phone starts to ring) : '''Sloan ''(to Caroline): I hope you're calling me to tell me the doppelgänger is dead. : '''Caroline: '''Your stupid doppel-visions gave us bad information. Put Stefan on the phone. ''(Sloan puts the phone on speaker and sets it down close to Stefan) '' : '''Stefan:' Caroline, what happened? : Caroline: Tom's been missing from the hospital for months. Is there any other things that you noticed in your visions -- any small details that could maybe help us out? : Stefan: '''No. I can't remember anything. After the spell happened, it's like I blacked out. : '''Sloan: The link connects us to the doppelgänger's mind. If we're seeing old memories, that means we have to go deeper. : Caroline: '''No. No No. If he's blacking out, that means that the link is destroying his memories. ''(Despite Caroline's concerns, Sloan goes back into Stefan's head to get more information) '' : '''Caroline (hearing Stefan in agony): ''Stefan?! Stefan! Are you still with me? ''(Through the link, they see a memory Tom has about a girl in the hospital parking lot) '' : '''Caroline:' Stefan, I'm still here , okay? Listen to my voice. Can you hear me? I'm right here, okay? Just hold on. IN THE VISION: ''' : '''Woman: '''Excuse me. : '''Tom: '''Hi : '''Woman: '''Are you Tom Avery? : '''Tom: '''The one and only. What can I do for you? Ms, uh.. ? : '''Hazel: '''Hazel. And you already did it, actually. It's my friend, Trish. The doctor said you saved her life last night. : '''Tom: '''I was just doing my job. : '''Hazel: '''Can I buy you dinner? To thank you, I mean... oh God, I'm so bad at this. : '''Tom: '''How's seven o'clock? : '''Hazel: '''Perfect. You can pick me up at 6643 Peachtree Drive. Hopefully not in an ambulence. '''BACK WITH THE TRAVELERS: (Caroline continues to keep Stefan calm as the link persists.) '' : '''Caroline: '''Can you hear me? Just say something, please! : '''Stefan: '''Caroline, I'm here. : '''Caroline' (obviously relieved): ''Okay : '''Stefan: '''6643 Peachtree Drive. There was, uh, a redheaded woman. Her name was Hazel. : '''Caroline: '''Thank you. I won't let you down. : '''Stefan: '''Caroline, he's a good person. Don't do it. : '''Sloan: '''Clock's ticking. '''MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL:' (Damon and Elena are waiting for the counselor at the parent/teacher conference) '' : '''Damon:' The clock's busted. What am I paying my PTA dues for? I am gonna file a complaint. : Elena: 'Is that why you're here? : '''Damon: '''You left me in charge of Jeremy when you went off to Whitmore. I've had this on my calendar for months. : '''Elena: '''So no other reason? : '''Damon: '''Why? Is there something else you want to talk about? Oh, come on. Don't pretend like you're not still tingling from this morning. : '''Elena: '''Can we just focus on Jeremy, please? : '''Damon: '''Right, well, speaking of hypotheticals, if Jeremy was running around with another girl, would you wanna know about it? : '''Elena: '''What are you talking about? What girl? : '''Damon: '''Bonnie's little witch trainee, Liv. I saw her and Jeremy sharing a top shelf bottle of inhibition killer at the grill this morning. : '''Elena: '''Jeremy wouldn't do that to Bonnie : '''Damon: '''Again, need I remind you that he once had an affair with a ghost. The only thing missing was a sappy love song and a pottery wheel. : '''Elena: '''He learned his lesson. Jeremy's not a cheater. ''(Finally, the teacher enters the room) : '''Mrs. Douglas: Okay. Sorry to keep you waiting. Bad news first – Jeremy's missed 11 days of shool, he's started three fights and he's been caught cheating in math class... twice. : Damon ''(sarcastically):'' Cheating? That is so not like him. Go on, please. : Mrs. Douglas: I'm sorry, you are Elena's... : Damon: Ex-boyfriend – ex, right? :Elena: Can we not talk about that right now? :Mrs. Douglas: Actually, it's relevant. Most problems in school are rooted in problems at home. Jeremy's in desperate need of a stable living situation. People who care about giving him that, more than their own needs– :Damon: Someone's in desperate need of a less judgy counselor :Elena: We do care, we really do. We'll.. we'll do better :Mrs. Douglas: I hope so, for Jeremy's sake. IN ATLANTA: (Caroline and Enzo apprach an old, beaten down house from the address Stefan gave them) : Enzo: 'It's a miracle we found the place. Every other street in this blasted city is Peachtree. : '''Caroline: '''These look old. Like, four months old. ''(Enzo tugs on the door handle, hoping that it might be unlocked, but he's unsucessful) : '''Enzo: Seventy years in a cage.. You'd think I'd learn to pick a lock by now. (He places his hand over the nob and crushes it, seeing streaks of blood running through the house's main hall.) : Caroline: 'Red hair.. that's her. She's a witch. ''(Caroline tries to enter the building, but a protection spell prevents her from doing so) : 'Caroline: '''And she must own the house. : '''Enzo: '''Not for long ''(Enzo throws the door knob as hard as he can at the woman, striking her in the head and killing her) '' : '''Caroline: '''Why did you do that? She was our only lead! : '''Enzo: '''Exactly. And I am a murdeous vampire. Surprise! '''AT WHITMORE: ' (Bonnie sits silently and watches Luke from the corner of her eye. After a while, she finally decides to approach him) '' : '''Bonnie: '''Hey. Hey, can I help you? : '''Luke: '''Oh, huh? : '''Bonnie: '''You just keep looking over there. I thought maybe you wanted to say something. : '''Luke: '''Ah, no. I'm just studying. Unless you are an expert in wave mechanics : '''Bonnie: '''Hmm. Science isn't really my thing. : '''Luke: '''Yeah ''(Suddenly, the now-dead witch pops up in the room) : '''Hazel: '''You're the anchor. If I'm here, that means I'm dead. (looks at Luke) Tell him I failed. Tell him I was trying to hide the doppelgänger with magic, but they found us. : '''Bonnie: '''What are you talking about? Who are you? : '''Hazel: Hazel. He'll know the rest. (When she passes through Bonnie to the other side, she screams in pain) : Luke: '''Hey, Hey, Hey. Are you okay? : '''Bonnie: '''She said she knew you. How did she know you? : '''Luke: '''Who? : '''Bonnie: '''Someone named Hazel. She had a message for you. '''AT MYSTIC GRILL: (Liv is doing a lightweight spell near Jeremy) : Jeremy: 'What the hell is a silencing spell? : '''Liv: '''Just a little bit of magic, keeps nosy hybrid types from snooping. : '''Tyler: '''So, what's up with those two? : '''Matt: '''Cliffnotes – Liv goes to Whitmore, she's a new witch and Bonnie's teaching her magic. : '''Tyler: '''You left out the part about her being hot -- like, weird hot. : '''Matt: '''You're the one with the vamp ears. What are they talking about? ''(Tyler tries listening, but all he hears is static) : '''Tyler: '''I have no idea. I can't hear anything. : '''Matt: '''Hmm '''MYSTIC GRILL: : Liv: 'You're here because you're a hunter. That means you can't be mind-controlled by travelers. That officially makes you the only person in this room that I can trust. : '''Jeremy: '''Okay, so trust me. Tell me what's going on. : '''Liv: '''There's a rumor going around in witch circles. The travelers are up to something big. : '''Jeremy: '''I thought travelers were witches. : '''Liv: '''Not quite. They're more like the ugly stepsister. Travelers have a grudge toward anyone that draws their magic from nature. Something about witches cursing the land to turn it against them. Now they're on the move. Next stop, here. : '''Jeremy: '''Mystic Falls? Why? : '''Liv: '''Your sister. It turns out Elena's friends are right. The world actually does revolve around her. So if you want to keep her safe, you're going to have to help me figure out what the travelers are up to. ''(Liv's phone rings. she picks it up and sees a text from her brother, informing her that Hazel is dead) : '''Jeremy: '''Is everything okay? : '''Liv: '''It will be : '''Jeremy: Wait, you lay all this on me and now you're just leaving? : Liv: '''You were plan A. Plans change. : '''Tyler: '''It's rude to leave Jeremy hanging.. even for a newbie witch. : '''Liv: ''Motus!'' (Tyler is flung across the room) : Liv: Not a newbie witch, FYI. ACT 3 MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: ' ''(Damon and Elena walk through the school's halls, arguing amongst themselves in a crowd of people) : 'Elena: '''Just because Jeremy's a bad student, it doesn't mean that he's cheating on Bonnie. : '''Damon: '''You're making excuses for someone you love. That's what you do. The worse the behavior, the more you try to defend it. : '''Elena: '''And you keep trying to make this about us. : '''Damon: '''Yeah, because you keep trying to make it about anything else! : '''Elena: '''You know what? Fine. But don't pretend you came here for Jeremy. If you wanna talk about last night, talk! : '''Damon: '''Here's the thing, Elena, I don't know what to say, or do. or think. All I know is that right now... ''(Damon pushes Elena's back into the lockers and lowers his voice) : 'Damon: '''I want to rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this hall, and throw you into one of these classrooms and kiss every square inch of your body, while a bunch of people that drive minivans listen, wishing they were us. That's probably a bad idea, right? ''(Elena takes a minute to think about her answer) : '''Elena: Right : Damon: 'Right ''(The bell rings) : '''Damon: '''See you in class... '''IN ATLANTA: (Caroline and Enzo enter the house, after killing the witch that inhabited it. Her body lays in the floor, with a gaping wound in her forehead head.) : Enzo: 'She was in a bloody trance, unable to answer questions. I don't see why you're mad. I'm only doing what's necessary to save your friend, because you won't. : '''Caroline: '''You don't think that I'm up for this? : '''Enzo: "'This" being the cold-blooded murder of an innocent man? You can hardly say the word. How do you expect to actually do it? : 'Caroline: '''I'm sorry, is this all supposed to be easy? You barely know me, so let me reintroduce myself. Hi., my name is Caroline Forbes and I am a good vampire, and I don't just go around killing people! : '''Enzo: '''You've got me all wrong, Caroline Forbes. I'm not judging you. I'm preparing you. ''(Caroline scoffs) : 'Enzo: '''I've seen soldiers, men trained to kill, look their enemy in the eye and freeze up on the battlefield – a hesitation that usually costs them their lives. : '''Caroline: '''Well, last time I checked, this isn't war and I'm not a soldier, but Stefan is one of the best people that I know and when it comes to saving his life, yes, I will do just about anything– ''(Caroline trails off when she hears the beat of a human heart) : '''Caroline: '''What's that sound? : '''Enzo: The tell-tale heart. (They followed the sound to the basement. There, they find Tom Avery in some kind of a coma) : Enzo: 'Why would a witch go to such lengths to keep a man alive and off the grid for four months? : '''Caroline: '''Four months ago, Silas died. The original Stefan-gänger. : '''Enzo: '''He's a dead ringer, all right. Or rather, soon to be dead. ''(Caroline bends down and starts waving her hand in front of his face, trying to awaken him) : 'Caroline: '''Tom? Tom? Tom Avery? : '''Enzo: '''Caroline, let me do this. Just walk away now, go upstairs... : '''Caroline: '''No! I'm the one who made the deal. This is on me, no matter what. : '''Enzo: '''Or maybe you just can't stand the thought of putting Stefan's life into anyone's hands but your own. ''(Caroline puts her hands over Tom's throat and slowly starts to strangle him, but before she can apply much pressure, Tom jolts to life and starts ''ripping the tubes from his face')'' : Tom:'' What's happening? Who are you people? : '''Enzo: '''We're angels mate, come to deliver you to the sweet hereafter. ''(Caroline catches his eyes with hers and tries to calm him down) : Caroline'' (compelling him): Calm down. You can trust me. : '''Enzo: '''Bonding with him will only make it harder on you. : '''Caroline: '''Let me do this my way. : '''Caroline' (to Tom): I'm your friend and you mean the world to me. Do you trust me? : Tom: 'Of course. : '''Caroline: '''Good. Now, I promise, you won't feel a thing. ''(Caroline speeds off and snaps Enzo's neck) : '''Tom: '''What's going on? : '''Caroline: '''I'm getting you out of here. '''BACK AT WHITMORE: (Bonnie shuts the door so she and Luke can speak privately) : Bonnie: 'So, you're Liv's twin brother and a witch? Anything else I should know? : '''Luke: '''Look. Please don't be mad at Liv, okay? My family's kind of messed up. : '''Bonnie: '''I'm not mad. I'm creeped out. Why have you been watching me all day? ''(Bonnie's phone rings) : 'Bonnie: '''We're not done. ''(Bonnie turns her back on Luke to take the call) : '''Bonnie'' (through the phone): Hey, Jer. : '''Jeremy: '''Is Elena with you? I think she's in trouble. : '''Bonnie: '''No. She's at your school today, remember? What's going on? : '''Jeremy: '''Liv is up to something. She said Elena is important to the travelers. : '''Bonnie: '''Liv? Since when do you two talk? : '''Jeremy: '''Look, I'll tell you everything later, but I gotta go find Elena. ''(Bonnie and Jeremy hang up. When Bonnie turns around to finish her conversation with Luke, she sees he has left, leaving the door standing wide open) AT MYSTIC FALLS HIGH: (Damon is sitting at one of the desks in a class room, alone) (Elena enters the room.) : Damon: Lucky us. First one's here. : Elena: Shut up. (She shuts the door and locks it behind her. They start kissing and undressing. As they lean against a table, Elena pushes something off the table that shatters on the ground) : Damon: '''You okay? : '''Elena: Shh, I said no talking. (They start kissing again) : Damon: Elena. Elena? Earth to Elena. (Damon startles Elena out of her hallucination, revealing that there are several people in the room with them) '' : '''Male Teacher:' So I tell my students, chemistry is about attraction and reaction. Sometimes it's beautiful, just as often, it's destructive... : Damon (in a hushed tone): ''You're missing an incredibly boring presentation. : '''Elena:' I need some air. :Male Teacher: As you can imagine, it's the more destructive reactions that your students are the most interested in... (Elena leaves the room and goes to what looks to be the wood shop. As she's washing her hands, she sees Liv's reflection in the mirror. It startles her) : Liv: Elena Gilbert... just the girl I'm looking for. : Elena: Liv? Hey... What are you doing here? Is this about Jeremy? : Liv: No. This is about you. (Liv holds her hand in front of her and flings Elena into the wall very hard. She picks up a broken piece of wood lying on the table) '' ACT 4: : '''Liv: '''Sorry about this. My coven did everything in its power to protect you, but you're just too dangerous now. ''(Elena tries to pull herself away from the wall, but she's glued there, unable to move) : Elena: I don't know what you're talking about. : Liv: 'And you never will. ''(Liv holds up a stake and goes to drive it into Elena's heart, but Damon stops her at the last second. He grabs it from her and flings her across a metal pole, knocking her unconsious) : '''Elena'' (relieved):'' Oh god. : Damon: Little tip, if you're going to stop to kill someone, don't waste time feeling bad about it. IN ATLANTA: (Caroline and Tom now sit in a diner. Caroline watches as Tom gobbles food down) : Tom: 'Hazel seemed nice, so you know, I figured, uh, why not have dinner? So I showered, picked her up and that was it -- that was the last thing I remember for four months. : '''Caroline: '''She kidnapped you that night.. locked you up ever since -- hid you away from anyone that knew magic. : '''Tom: '''Like you said, she was a real witch. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah. : '''Tom: ' I don't know why I'm telling you my whole life's story. : 'Caroline: '''It's because I compelled you to. And to stay calm and not worry. : '''Tom: '''Hmm. Why do you want to know so much about me? : '''Caroline: '''I just want to make sure you're a good guy.. no skeletons in the closet.. that sort of thing. : '''Tom: '''And? : '''Caroline: '''And.. you are just about one of the nicest people I've ever met. : '''Tom: '''Well, likewise, because I do remember you saving my life. So, if there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know. ''(Caroline smiles at him. All of a sudden, Tom starts choking on his food. He reaches for his glass of water, but Caroline grabs it and slowly moves it out of his reach. She sits there until he collapses on the table, dead. Only a few seconds later, Tom reappears and is fine. Caroline was hallucinating) : 'Caroline: '''Ugh. Em. What I need from you isn't something I can take. : '''Tom: '''I don't understand. : '''Caroline: '''Well, you don't have to. You just remind me of someone who's really important to me. : '''Tom: '''Well, he's one hell of a lucky guy. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah. ''(Looking into his eyes to compel him) ''So are you because after this, you are going to get on a train, ride until you find a place you like; meet a pretty girl; settle down; be happy for the rest of your long, long life. ''(When Caroline finally stops compelling him, he starts eating again, prompting Caroline to get him to slow down.) : '''Caroline: '''Just go easy on the carbs. They're a killer. '''BACK AT MYSTIC FALLS HIGH: (After Liv regains consciousness, Damon starts torturing her for information by smashing her hand) : Elena: 'ENOUGH! ''(Elena picks shards of wood from her chest) : '''Damon: Hardly. She was two seconds away from killing you and I wanna know why. So, I'm going to rip this nasty rag out of your mouth and if I hear so much as one syllable of hocus pocus, one of us is going to break your neck. Spoiler alert: It's gonna be me. (Damon pulls the rag out of her mouth) : Damon: Talk. (Liv looks up and Damon, but says nothing) : Damon: Alright (Since she won't talk, he starts torturing her again) : Elena: '''Damon, stop! : '''Damon: You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. We broke up. Remember? : Elena: '''This is exactly why we broke up. Please tell me you understand that. : '''Liv: '''Oh my god. Just kill me already. : '''Damon: Tempting, but not until you talk. : Liv: '''She's the last female doppelgänger. After tonight, there might only be one male doppelgänger. And it that happens, the travelers will come for you, Elena. To use you. The witches can't let that happen. : '''Damon: If it's between you and this psychopath, Elena, you know what I have to do. : Elena: '''If you do, then what? Am I suppose to hate you, or resent you? Or forgive you? : '''Damon: Well, that's your choice. The only way you're going to get to make it is if you're alive. Please tell me YOU understand that! : Jeremy (from offscreen): ''Are you freaking kidding me? : '''Damon' (under his breath): Oh god. : Jeremy: '''If you want to kill Liv, you're going to have to kill me too. ACT 5: '''AT MYSTIC HIGH: (In the parking lot, a truck drives up. Luke pops out and is about to go inside when he sees Tyler and Matt) : Luke: '''Who are you? : '''Matt: We're friends of Jeremy and Elena. : Tyler: Even Damon, sometimes. : Matt: '''Oh and don't forget Bonnie. She's the one who told us you might be here. : '''Luke: '''Well, blood's thicker than water and my sister's in there. So.. ''(Luke tries to pull one over on them, but Tyler vamp-speeds up to Luke and grabs him tightly around the neck) '' : '''Tyler: '''Yeah. She showed us that trick before too. '''INSIDE THE SCHOOL: : Jeremy: 'What are you waiting for, Damon? Go on. It wouldn't be the first time you killed me. : '''Elena: '''Jeremy : '''Damon: '''She tried to stake your sister, you idiot. She's going to do it again. : '''Jeremy: '''No, she won't. She's gonna help keep Elena safe. I will make sure of that. : '''Damon: '''How? You can't even get a passing grade in penmanship! ''(Jeremy turns around and looks at Elena) : 'Jeremy: '''Trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you. : '''Elena: '''Jer, after all of the things you've been pulling at school, how can I trust you? You haven't exactly been making good decisions. Okay? : '''Jeremy: '''How can you expect me to care about school, when this is my life? I mean, take a look around, it's not like I can bring my teachers a note, saying "Sorry I missed class today. We were under doppelgänger invasion." But I know what I'm doing. Please. Liv knows more about the travelers than she's letting on. ''(Elena takes a minute, rolls her eyes and starts to leave) : 'Elena: '''Let's go, Damon. : '''Damon: '''Oh. Ugh. You can't be serious! : '''Elena: '''I trust him, okay? And right now, I really need you to trust me. ''(Damon decides to go with her, but not without giving her attitude. As they walk off, Jeremy unties the binds that hold Liv down) '''LATER: (In the parking lot) : Liv: 'Where the hell were you? : '''Luke: '''Look, we wouldn't even be here if you had just killed Elena. : '''Liv: '''I was almost turned into an ashtray, or whatever crap they make in wood shop. So thanks for the brotherly concern. : '''Jeremy: '''So here's plan C. You're going to protect Elena and I'm going to help you stop the travelers. : '''Luke: '''You realize this is an epic conflict of interest? : '''Liv: '''Maybe not. Jeremy's got hunter skills and he's not afraid to take a stand. If the travelers are coming for his sister, or making a move on Mystic Falls, or both, he's going to see it coming before we do. So, what's the catch? : '''Jeremy: '''I'm going to need some help. ''(Tyler and Matt both come up behind Jeremy) : '''Luke: '''More townies. No. : '''Jeremy: '''They're part of the deal. Take it or leave it. '''IN ATLANTA: (After leaving the diner, Caroline takes Tom to a vehicle in an underground parking lot) : Tom: I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life. : Caroline: Yeah. I don't think anyone has. : Enzo: '''Then I suppose it was a fitting last supper. : '''Caroline: No! (Enzo comes behind him and snaps his neck before Caroline can protect him) : Caroline: Why the hell did you do that?! : Enzo: '''Because you aren't the only one that cut a deal to save someone's life. That old flame I mentioned, Maggie, the travelers claim they know where to find her. : '''Caroline: Well, if she's anything like me, she just lost all respect for you. : Enzo: 'No. I'll earn her forgiveness in time. Because unlike you, Caroline, I'm willing to do whatever it takes for the people i love. The travelers moved to some junk yard outside Mystic Falls. Feel free to tell Stefan you're the one who saved his life. ''(As Enzo leaves, Caroline takes one last look at Tom's corpse. His eyes are opened in a perpetual state of shock) ACT 6: '''At the Salvatore House: (Damon offers Elena a drink) : Damon: '''Penny for your thoughts? : '''Elena: I'm thinking Ms. Douglas is right. : Damon: 'The guidance counselor? And how would she know about the crap we're dealing with? : '''Elena: '''She spelled it out for us, Damon. It's not that we're bad for each other. We're just bad for Jeremy. : '''Damon: '''Jeremy's whole life is bad for Jeremy. You wanna fix Jeremy? Put him on a plane and get him out of town. We did what he wanted, remember? Against my better judgement, I might add. ''(From the corner of his eye, Damon spots Jeremy getting ready to leave) '' : '''Damon: '''The man of the hour. Where are you going, little Gilbert? : '''Jeremy: '''Matt and Tyler said I can stay at their place for a little while. : '''Elena: '''What? No, Jer. You don't have to do that. : '''Damon: '''Put the bags down, we'll talk about this in the morning. : '''Jeremy: '''No. We won't. I should've moved out a long time ago. : '''Elena: '''Jeremy, I-I know things have been a little crazy lately, but.. : '''Jeremy: '''And you know that they are always going to be crazy. And I need to figure out how to deal with crazy on my own. Right now, this is what's best for me... for all of us. I'm not asking for permission. : '''Elena: '''Okay. I'll call every day and I'll... I'll make sure to stay more involved. ''(Jeremy hugs Elena, picks up his bags and leaves) '''AT THE TRAVELER'S CAMP: (Caroline finally arrives back at the traveler's camp. She finds Stefan alone in the back of a car on-site) : Caroline: '''Stefan? Hey. : '''Stefan: Hey. (Caroline lays down with Stefan) : Stefan: 'Are you... : '''Caroline: '''A big fat failure? Yep. But on the bright side, I'm also exhausted and very cranky. : '''Stefan: '''It's good to see you anyway. So, do you want to tell me what happened? : '''Caroline: '''I just did. I failed. I couldn't kill him, Stefan. Not even to save you. : '''Stefan: '''You do realize you're feeling guilty for not being able to kill someone. : '''Caroline: '''No, I'm feeling guilty because you're still being held prisoner. : '''Stefan: '''Come on, Caroline. They were never going to let me out. I'm too important to them. : '''Caroline: '''Well, you're even more important now. Enzo killed Tom. : '''Stefan: '''Yet another reason to hate Enzo, I guess. : '''Caroline: '''I should've seen it coming. That whole flirty "oh, I'm so charming because I want to distract you" thing. I-I practically invented that. What do we do now? : '''Stefan: '''We go to sleep ''(Caroline laughs, part genuinely, part confused) : 'Caroline: '''That's heroic. : '''Stefan: '''Well, the hero part of my brain needs to recharge for, you know, being tortured all day while you were out flirting with yet another British man. : '''Caroline: '''Shut up! Ha ha. That's very funny. ''(Caroline rolls over on her side and faces Stefan) : 'Stefan: '''We gather our strength and wait for an opportunity to get the hell out of here – together. ''(Caroline closes her eyes for a second and opens them again) : 'Caroline: '''You knew? That's why you let me go, because you knew the whole time, didn't you? : '''Stefan: '''Knew what? : '''Caroline: '''That I couldn't do it. : '''Stefan: '''Not that you couldn't do it, but wouldn't do it. : '''Caroline: '''How? : '''Stefan: '''Because that's what makes you you. ''(They lay there for a few more minutes until Caroline snuggles up to Stefan) '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (Elena starts packing her own bags) : Damon: 'Something tells me you're not packing for our honeymoon. : '''Elena: '''I'm going back to campus. : '''Damon: '''You realize that you leaving doesn't solve anything, right? I mean, especially now that Jeremy's free and clear of our horrible influence. : '''Elena: '''It's not about Jeremy. It's about us. It's not just that we're bad for each other. It's just that when we're together, we do bad things ''for each other. And I can't live like that. : 'Damon: '''I'll drive you to Whitmore. : '''Elena: '''If you do that, then I'm going to spend the whole car ride thinking about your hand next to mine and even though I'll try, I won't be able to stop myself from taking it. Or from letting you kiss me. And we're never going to get to where we need to go, we'll just end up back here, where we started. That's why I need you to let me go. ''(Damon walks over to Elena and puts his hands on her face) : '''Elena: No, Damon... : Damon: 'Shh. ''(Instead of kissing her on the lips, he kisses her on the forehead...) : 'Damon: '''Travel safe. ''(He then walks out of the room.) 'AT WHITMORE: ' : '''Bonnie (on the phone): Hey Jer, um, I haven't heard back and I have a million questions, so... I miss you, and... I'm confused, that's all. Call me? AT THE TRAVELER'S CAMP: ' ''(Caroline and Stefan are sleeping. Stefan has his arm draped around her stomach and Caroline's hand is placed over his. They wake up when they hear the travelers chanting) '' : '''Caroline: '''What the hell is that? ''(They get up to investigate. From their hiding spot, they see the travelers gathered around a fire, passing around a bowl full of blood) : 'Stefan: '''Those buckets... They're drinking my blood, and Elena's. : '''Caroline: '''Oh my god. ''(Sloan sticks a torch in the flames and then sets one traveler on fire. Suddenly, they all go up in flames.) : 'Stefan: '''This is it. Here, take my hand. ''(They speed off) 'AT WHITMORE: ' (Travelers gather around Bonnie in her dorm room. They chant as they touch her arm to pass through her on their way to the other side. After they have passed through her, Bonnie collapses on the ground. When she does, a shadow-shape leaves her body and materializes in a man, who walks out of the room, his face hidden in the darkness.) '''END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five